


Silk

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	Silk

全部是私设！！！不要当真！！

正文：

姚琛稍微缓过神来时，床的那一边已经空了。

露在外面的那边脸颊感到一丝丝凉风，他就着趴在床上的姿势费劲地抬头，迷迷糊糊中看到了窗边一个精瘦的背影。

“齐齐…”

背影转了过来，年轻男人赤裸着上身，腰间随意扎上的毯子好像随时会滑落。他一只手里漫不经心地捏着一罐打开的啤酒。

他抬手夹走嘴里的烟，吐出一小股白雾，很快飘出窗外。

“清醒了？”他的声音低沉微哑，就好像有什么非常柔软的东西摩擦过他的喉咙，和平时认真又散漫的语调很不同，带着无限的缱绻和暧昧。

“…差不多。”姚琛的目光不自觉地跟随那股烟直到它消失不见。“你干撒子爬那么远？”伴随的不自觉的撅嘴和甜腻的抱怨显示他离完全清醒还有一段距离。

张颜齐轻声笑了笑，隔着老远却好像震到了姚琛心底。“烟味。”他解释道，“我怕你不喜欢嘛。”

姚琛没说话。

“但现在看来是我想多唠。”男人彻底转过了身向床边走来，又抬手吸了口烟，然后仰头灌了一口酒，将半满的罐子放到床头柜上。

他终于又回到了床上，床垫的下陷让姚琛感到无比安心。

姚琛往上蹭了蹭，以一个舒适的姿势被张颜齐的臂膀搂进怀里。他能从张颜齐身上闻到他常用的沐浴露，汗，青岛啤酒，烟味还有仍然颇为浓郁的情欲的味道。

张颜齐的拇指摩挲着他光裸的肩头，姚琛默默地抬头看着他；他刚染回黑色的头发在刚刚的情事中被姚琛的手指弄乱了，垂落的发丝随意地搭在额头，却让他看起来更加不可亲近。

姚琛感到……

张颜齐也垂眼看他，眼角带着狡黠的笑意。他再次把那根烟送到嘴里，深深地吸了一口后，搂着姚琛的那只手绕过来抬起他的下巴，低头将那口烟嘴对嘴喂给了他。姚琛主动地分开双唇，颤抖着吸进了那股烟。白色的烟雾在两人之间缭绕。

他惊讶于自己没有被呛到（之前因为好奇，他有试着抽过，每一次他都呛咳到流眼泪，很快便放弃了）。

香烟的味道混合着酒精，闻起来是一种不被外人所知的张颜齐。

“乖乖，妳又脸红了。”张颜齐悄悄说，好像在分享一个秘密。姚琛眨了眨眼，仍觉得头脑一片浆糊，好像在做梦。

“早知道会有这种效果，我就不到窗边去了。”年轻男人的声音听起来玩味，但暗暗压抑着狂热。他又吸了一口烟，然后消去了两人间最后一点距离，吻住了姚琛，将他再次压回床上。

之后发生的事对两人来说都是一片模糊。姚琛只记得薄薄烟雾后张颜齐皱着眉头专注到近乎烦躁的脸，还有一轮高潮后张颜齐趴在他双腿间，姚琛汗湿的膝弯挂在他肩膀上，小腿贴着他同样潮湿的背，感受那里滚动的肉和骨，而张颜齐垂首将烟吹到他刚经历无情撞击，酥麻而敏感的私密部位。

这一切都太多了。姚琛像发了高烧一样瘫在床上，迎来一次又一次高潮，直到再次昏睡过去。

END


End file.
